Bloodly Ice 1
by onceandlorax
Summary: Norcious Hans aka Hannibal escape prison running to the kingdom of Ardenelle He finds Anna and he terribly hungy...


Behind bars ,Hans sat

Two officers came in

"Ready when you are doc" one said.

"Just mintune please" Hans said looking down at the ground

Then looked up

closing eyes taking breaths

"Son of bitch demanded lamb chops" an officer told the other."

They didn't see Hans had a pick

"Good evening gentleman" Hans said clutching the key in his hands so the the two couldn't see.

"Aright bud you know the drill."one police said

"Hope there is salt and pepper." Hans sat by the bars

The officer said nothing just handcup him

"We got you food don't make no smart comments"the other said

He place a plate of lamb,corn,peas,and a potato with cup of juice

Just when the officer were about to lock the door

Hans,who quickly picked the cups

Grab one the men cupping him to the bar

The saw him and tried to help but

Hans started attacking mans face.

Saw he had pepper spray and spray him

Then when to next vitcim

When he was done he escape out unlocked door

Sirons started ringing but attack anyone in his way

His fateful horse,Sitron, was wait for outside the bulding

Cause Hans told the officers ,he want his friend be close by so I would be so would be so worry

"Miss me ?I need find a palace far from here were I can hide"he whispered pat it's head and jumped

5 weeks after Hans escaped

Princess Anna spend most of her life in her castle

The only really friends she had were the servents.

Her mom and dad died in an nautral disater.

Her sister ,Elsa ,rarelly came out of her room

but now cause Elsa was about be crown queen

The doors were opening

She was exicted and hope today would be the day were she could" find the one"

_The window is open, so's that door_  
_I didn't know they did that anymore_  
_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_  
_For years I've roamed these empty halls_  
_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_  
_Finally they're opening up the gates_

_There'll be actual real live people_  
_It'll be totally strange_  
_But wow, am I so ready for this change_

'_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_There'll be music, there'll be light_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_  
_But I'm somewhere in that zone_  
_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I won't be alone_

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
What if I meet... the one?

_Tonight imagine me gown and all_  
_Fetchingly draped against the wall_  
_The picture of sophisticated grace_  
Ooh! _I suddenly see him standing there_  
_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_  
_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_  
_Which is totally bizarre_  
_Nothing like the life I've lead so far_

_For the first time in forever_  
_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_  
_To dream I'd find romance_  
_But for the first time in forever_  
_At least I've got a chance_  
_It's only for today_  
_For the first time in forever_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

_A chance to change my lonely world_  
_A chance to find true love_  
know it all ends tomorrow,  
_So it has to be today_  
'_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_Nothing's in my way..._

(For the First Time in Forever Only Anna lyrics)

-

_(She was dancing outside and addictly hit a horse sending the rider in the water)_

**_"Hey what's the big deal, Sitron?"_**

**_(Well mostly likely you know man was Hans but Anna didn't at first _**

**_she just turn to see wet man in the water.)_**

**_'Oh my I'm so sorry."Anna covered her mouth_**

**_Hans did abit of a smiled when he saw it was a girl _**

**_"Ha Ha It's ok I need a bath anyway."_**

**_"Wow your goreous" the two said united _**

**_"Ha Ha _**

**_Jinx _**

**_Double Jinx"_**

**_"Well I cause we owe each other two soda would you.."Anna blushed._**

**_"..Maybe.." Hans_**

**_The two spoke again together _**

**_"Want have dinner with me?"_**

**_They laughed_**

**_" Ok now really need to" Anna said half giggling_**

**_"It's a date." Hans smiled_**

**_Date? _**

**_Anna though with a smile_**

**_The church bells chimed_**

**_"Of wait it would have to be after my sister crowning ceremony."_**

**_"You're a princess?"_**

**_"Yeap Princess Anna of Arendelle." She gave alittle bow_**

**_"I'm Hans and this my horse ,Sitron."_**

**_"Oh hello."Anna pet Sitron _**

**_'Mighty fine horse you got _**

**_again sorry for making it throw you in the water."_**

**_"Ready it's fine."_**

**_"You going be there at the ceremony? "_**

**_"Naa I'm buzy but see you later."_**

**_"See yeah later met me by clock tower you cann't miss it."_**

**_Hans gave a smile _**

**_"Ok .Don't be late .Oh I give my blessings to you sister." _**

**_Anna smiled back and started running_**

**_I think just found the one,she thought_**


End file.
